Blush
by ranebowss
Summary: Rane fluff. Reed gets kicked out of his room by Kurt and Blaine and encounters a shirtless Shane.


Reed stared down at his blank canvas. He sat cross-legged on his bed, lost in thought. His mother had called him earlier that morning, reminding him that he was expected to have three new pieces done for Saturday's show. Reed had no idea how he was going to get all of that done with homework and Warbler practice to deal with too. He sighed, trying to regain focus. Every few second his mind would wander and he'd be left staring at his white canvas. Reed's head snapped up as the door to his room burst opened. Kurt and Blaine walked in, closing the door firmly behind them. Before Reed could process what was happening, blazers were flying off, lips were locking and hands were wandering beneath cloth. Reed stared, wide eyed. He could feel heat rising to his face.

"Gu…Guys!" he stammered. But they didn't seem to hear him. The two boys fell on the couch without breaking lip contact. Blaine's fingers slipped to the waistband of Kurt's pants and trailed a path across the pale skin at his hips.

Reed jumped to his feet, completely scandalized. "Guys!" he nearly shouted.

The two boys broke apart, panting heavily. "Reed, what are you doing here!" Kurt yelled, scrambling out from beneath Blaine. His cheeks were stained red and he attempted to straighten his rumpled clothing.

"This is my room too!" Reed yelled back. He could barely look at the two of them.

Blaine, who seemed to be amused by the entire situation, reached over and helped Kurt straighten his tie. "Reed why don't you go hang with Shane? He's alone in my room right now." Blaine stared Reed in the eye, silently pleading.

"Absolutely ridiculous!" Reed grumbled as he stormed across the room. His dramatic exit was quickly ruined as he tripped on the edge of the carpet. He caught his balance, though, somehow managing not to fall. He heard Kurt giggle from the couch. Reed glared at his roommate, causing the two boys to erupt in laughter. Reed left the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

_So much for that painting_, Reed thought. He walked across the hall to Blaine's room. He could hear loud music pounding from behind the door. Reed knocked on the door, frowning when there was no response. He knocked harder, bruising his knuckles in the process.

"Ughh!" he groaned, rubbing his hand tenderly. Just as he was about to turn away, the music stopped and the door to Blaine's room flew open, revealing a shirtless Shane. Reed's eyes immediately flew to Shane's bare chest and then down to the dancer's chiseled abs.

"See something you like?" Shane laughed, noticing Reed's stare. Reed blushed furiously, immediately averting his gaze.

"I-I was just…Blaine and Kurt kicked me out and-"

"What happened to your hand?" Shane asked suddenly. He gently reached for Reed's hand, inspecting the bruised skin. Shane sighed, guiding Reed into the room. He closed the door behind them and sat Reed down on Blaine's bed. Shane ruffled in the bed-side desk drawer and pulled out an instant cold-pack.

"Here, leave this on your hand for a while," Shane said, sitting beside Reed and placing the cold-pack on his hand.

"Thanks," Reed mumbled. He wished he could put the cold-pack on his cheeks. He knew that they were still flushed and bright red. He had never seen Shane shirtless before.

"Is something wrong?" Shane asked. He reached over and gently stroked Reed's cheek, forcing the smaller boy to look at him. Reed looked up into Shane's smiling green eyes. He couldn't help but to smile a little too.

"No I'm ok," he replied. "Blaine and Kurt are, ugh, busy in my room so they told me to leave."

Shane nodded in understanding. "So I'm guessing you didn't finish the painting that you abandoned me for?"

"Uhm, no. I haven't started actually. I can't. I'm just not inspired to paint anything," Reed sighed. "It's so frustrating, Shane! I have to finish three paintings this week and if I don't, my mom is going to think it's because I spend so much time practicing for the Warblers and-"

"Whoa, calm down!" Shane exclaimed. He shifted closer to his frazzled little painter. "Reed, you're going to kill yourself if you keep stressing like this." He wrapped a protective arm around Reed's waist, causing the painter's blush to resurface. Shane leaned down, murmuring into Reed's ear. "What you need is a little distraction. Why don't we watch TV for a while? I'm pretty sure one of those Harry Potter movies are showing right now. Those are your favourite, right?"

Reed nodded, biting his lip nervously. He was used to being close to his boyfriend by now but a shirtless Shane was definitely something new to him.

Shane suddenly pulled back, noticing the way Reed's eyes seemed to avoid him. Shane looked down at himself, finally realizing that he was half naked.

"Reed, am I making you uncomfortable?" Shane asked with a voice tinged with worry. "Do you want me to put on a shirt?"

"No!" Reed exclaimed a bit too quickly. "I mean, I'm fine. It's ok. Really."

Shane smiled in relief, planting a quick kiss on Reed's cheek. "Ok that's good. I'm not too fond of clothing so that could have been a problem." Shane bounded across the room to turn on the TV, leaving Reed to wonder if he had been serious about that last statement. Shane leaned over the TV, manually flipping through the channels. Reed took the opportunity to take another glance at Shane's body. His eyes wandered over his perfect abs and then down the graceful curve of Shane's hip bones…

Reed jumped, eyes quickly darting away, as Shane spun around and walked back to the bed. He could hear Daniel Radcliffe's familiar voice blaring from the TV. Luckily, Shane didn't seem to notice Reed's nervous fidget. Shane crawled on the bed, passing Reed. He propped a plump pillow against Blaine's headboard and leaned back against it. He rose his arms invitingly and smiled sweetly at Reed. Reed only hesitated for a second. He crawled into Shane's arms, leaning back against his boyfriend's bare chest. Shane rested his cheek against Reed's soft golden curls.

"I'm glad you got kicked out of your room," Shane whispered, more to himself than anything.

"I'm glad too," Reed whispered into Shane's neck. His warm breath tickled the dancer's bare skin.

Shane kissed the top of his head in response. They nestled closer to each other, neither of them focusing on the TV.


End file.
